


Hybris

by SaliaMicney



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Blindfolds, M/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16642871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaliaMicney/pseuds/SaliaMicney
Summary: Mokuba geht in einen Club, um eine seiner Fantasien zu erfüllen. Doch hat der junge Kaiba da vielleicht den Mund etwas zu voll genommen? Oder ist es gar noch zu wenig? Und wer beobachtet ihn dabei?





	Hybris

 

**_ Hybris _ **

 

Nervös lehnte sich der Teenager gegen die Wand. Sein Blick huschte über die ausgebreiteten Dinge auf dem Bett vor ihm. Zweifel nagten an ihm. Vielleicht war es doch nicht so eine gute Idee gewesen? Vielleicht hatte er den Mund zu voll genommen? Vor einer Woche hatte es noch einer guten Idee geklungen, als er sich freiwillig gemeldet hatte. Es hatte nach der Erfüllung einer seiner Fantasien geklungen. Doch nun war er sich nicht mehr so sicher. Er hatte Angst. Angst davor das es zu viel sein könnte. Angst davor das sich vielleicht jemand nicht an die Regeln hielt. Angst das es nicht so sein würde wie er erhoffte. Aber am meisten hatte er Angst davor das ihn jemand erkennen könnte.

 

Seufzend stieß sich der dunkelhaarige Teenager von der Wand ab und ging zum Bett. Seine Finger strichen über die Kapuzenmaske. Trotzdem sorgte er sich darum das ihn jemand erkennen könnte. Kopfschüttelnd vertrieb er diesen Gedanken. Genau dafür war die Kapuzenmaske gedacht, niemand würde ihn erkennen können, da sie sein Haar und sein Gesicht verbergen würde. Seine Angst war vollkommen unbegründet. Entschlossen streckte er die Schultern zurück. Er konnte und wollte jetzt keinen Rückzieher machen.

 

Er ließ seine Hand über die anderen Dinge auf dem Bett gleiten. Weiches Leder wurde von seinen Fingern liebkost, als sie über die Handfesseln glitten. Die Fußfesseln aus dem selben Material wurden ebenso liebevoll behandelt. Zitternd ließ er seine Finger über die letzten beiden Gegenstände gleiten, einen Penisring und ein Plug. Er selbst hatte noch nie so etwas benutzt. Aber er kannte genug Filmchen um zu wissen wie man sie einsetzen sollte. Eine feine röte zeichnete sich auf seinen Wangen ab, als er daran dachte was er in nur wenigen Minuten mit den ganzen Sachen tun würde.

 

Mit immer noch zittrigen Fingern strich sich Mokuba Kaiba das schwarze Haar aus dem Gesicht, bevor er das Haargummi von seinem linken Handgelenk abstreifte und sein Haar damit zurückband. Zeit anzufangen.

 

_~ * ~_

 

Warm legten sich große Hände auf seine bloßen Schultern und dirigierten ihn aus dem Zimmer, hinaus in den Flur. Dank der Kapuzenmaske konnte er nichts sehen, so musste er sich darauf verlassen in die richte Richtung dirigiert zu werden. Nervös leckte sich Mokuba über die Lippen, die als einziger Teil seines Gesichts nicht von der Maske bedeckt wurden. Ein unwillkürliches Lachen entrang sich Mokubas Kehle, als ihm der Gedanke kam das sein großer Bruder einen Herzinfarkt bekommen würde, wenn dieser wüsste was Mokuba vorhätte. Vermutlich würde der ältere Kaiba alleine schon kurz vor einem Herzinfarkt stehen, wenn er seinen kleinen Bruder nackt, nur mit einer Kapuzenmaske bekleidet, in einem Sex-Club sehen würde. „Was lachst du, Kleiner?“, wurde hinter ihm gefragt.

 

„Nur so.“ Er konnte schlecht sagen das er sich das wütende Gesicht von Seto vorstellte, wenn dieser feststellen musste das sein kleiner Bruder nicht so unschuldig war wie er glaubte. Mokuba konnte nicht leugnen das es ihn regelmäßig auf die Palme brauchte das sein großer Bruder in ihn immer noch den elfjährigen Jungen sag, der ihm fröhlich hinterhergelaufen war. Mit 16 musste er nicht mehr am Mantelzipfel von Seto hängen. Er war längst nicht mehr so unschuldig, wie Seto gerne glaubte. Sexuell erst recht nicht mehr. Er hatte seine Jungfräulichkeit mit 14 verloren, bei einer Party im Kame Game Shop hatte er aus Neugier Joey Wheeler geküsst und eins hatte zum anderen geführt. Bis heute bereute er es nicht und würde es auch nie tun. Seitdem hatte er weitere Erfahrungen gesammelt und an diesen Abend stand die Erfüllung einer seiner Fantasien im Vordergrund.

 

Mokuba stoppte, als die Hände auf seinen Schultern ihn nicht weiter vorwärts drückten. Er spürte wie sich der Mann um ihn herumbewegte. „Letzte Chance einen Rückzieher zu machen, Kleiner.“

 

Kurz dachte Mokuba tatsächlich darüber nach, bevor er seinen Kopf schüttelte. „Nein, ich will das.“

 

„Okay.“ Er hörte wie sich die Tür vor ihm öffnete, durch die bisher nur gedämpfte Musik gekommen war, und ihn nun in rhythmischer Musik einhüllte. Eine Hand legte sich um seinen Oberarm und zog ihn hinaus in den Club. Über die Musik hinweg konnte er verschiedene Stimmen hören, die sich unterhielten. Auf den Weg durch den Club und zu einer kleinen Empore in der Mitte des zweigeschossigen offenen Raum, konnte Mokuba einige vorwitzige Hände auf seinen Körper spüren. Jede Berührung, mochte sie auch noch so klein sein, jagte ihm Schauer über den Rücken und ließen sein halb steifes Glied zur vollen Größe anschwellen.

 

Widerstandlos los er sich auf die Empore helfen und auf eine lederbezogene Bank drücken. Das Leder war kühl auf seiner Haut. Mokuba wusste aber, dass es sich schnell genug aufwärmen würde. Ebenso wusste er, dass das Leder früher oder später auch nicht mehr so angenehm sein würde, nämlich dann, wenn Schweiß und andere Flüssigkeiten alles sehr schnell rutschig machen würde. Leicht rutschte er etwas hin und her, um eine bequemere Position zu finden. Hinter sich konnte er einige anerkennende Pfiffe hören. Durch seine Position längs auf der Bank, mit seinen Armen und Beinen die herunterhingen, waren seine empfindlichsten Körperteile für jeden Mann im Club gut zu sehen. Wäre er nicht schon nackt durch den Raum gegangen, hätte das vermutlich nun die Schamesröte in sein Gesicht getrieben. Jedoch war sich Mokuba sicher das sein Gesicht unter der Maske nicht noch röter werden konnte.

 

Er spürte Bewegung an seiner Seite. Jemand griff nach seiner linken Hand und führte sie entlang des Beines der Bank nach unten. Seine Hand, immer noch geführt, glitt über einen Ring, der am Bein festgemacht war. Unwillkürlich wollte er seine Hand zurückziehen, er wusste sofort wofür der Ring da war. „Ruhig, Kleiner.“ Erklang eine männliche Stimme über ihn, die Stimme des Mannes ihn geführt hatte und bisher nicht von seiner Seite gewichen war. „Du hast das abgelehnt.“ Mokuba zwang seinen Körper dazu sich wieder zu entspanne. Ja, er hatte im Gespräch zuvor abgelehnt gefesselt zu werden. Er hatte kein Problem damit die Hand und Fußfesseln zu tragen, doch sträubte sich alles in ihm dagegen tatsächlich mit diesen gefesselt zu werden. Zahlreiche Entführungen in den vergangenen Jahren hatten ihn oft genug in Fesseln gebracht, so konnte er auch keinen Reiz darin finden nun gefesselt zu werden. Er hörte einen zufriedenen Laut von dem Mann. „Hier.“ Seine Hand wurde noch ein Stück tiefer gezogen, bis seine Finger etwas Kühles berührten. Er tastete den Gegenstand mit seinen Fingerspitzen ab. Es dauerte einen Moment bis er begriff was es war, aus dem kleine zylindrische Gegenstand ragte an einem Ende ein Kabel heraus, am anderen Ende war ein Knopf angebracht. Sein Sicherheitsnetz. „Drück den Knopf, wenn es zu viel wird oder du nicht mehr kannst.“

 

Genau vor so etwas hatte er Angst. Nervös schluckte Mokuba den Kloß herunter, der sich in seinen Hals gebildet hatte. Leicht nickte er. „Verstanden.“ Tief atmete er durch, um seinen rasenden Puls wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Dieser Abend sollte die Erfüllung einer seiner Fantasien bringen und er würde nicht zurückschrecken. Zulange hatte er davon geträumt. Er wollte das, hier und jetzt. Leicht drehte er seinen Kopf zu der Seite, auf die der Mann war. „Ich bin bereit.“

 

„Wie du meinst, Kleiner.“ Der Mann ließ seine Hand los. Die Wärme von ihm verschwand von seiner Seite. „Meine Herren, darf ich um Ihre Aufmerksamkeit bitten?“ Die Gespräche im Raum verstummten nach und nach, soweit bis man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören können. „Danke.“ Mokuba konnte hören wie sich der Mann auf der Empore bewegte. Er versuchte zu erhören wo dieser nun war, doch nichts verriet den Mann. „Ich heiße Sie alle heute Abend hier willkommen. Bevor wir anfangen, möchte ich alle anwesenden an die geltenden Regeln des Clubs erinnern. Wer sich nicht dran hält wird ohne umschweifen aus meinem Club gebracht und bekommt Lebenslanges Hausverbot.“ Ein klatschendes Geräusch hinter ihm ließ Mokuba zusammenzucken, er brauchte einen Moment um dieses Geräusch eine Ursache zuzuordnen, jemand hatte in die Hand geklatscht. „Und nun, viel Spaß meine Herren.“

 

Mokuba konnte spüren wie die Angst langsam in ihn aufstieg. Tief holte er Luft, um sich nicht von diesem Gefühl übermannen zu lassen.

 

_~ * ~_

 

Unbeeindruckt von seiner Umgebung hielt der dunkelhaarige junge Mann seinen Blick fest auf die Attraktion des Abends gerichtet, die er gut von seiner Position an der Brüstung in der ersten Etage aus sehen konnte. Um sich herum konnte er die Gespräche der anderen Männer hören, die mit ihm auf der Etage waren, mehr als einmal hörte er Gesprächsfetzen die das Schauspiel unten wie ein harmloses Theaterstück aussehen ließ. Ein leiser Seufzer vor ihm lenkte ihn von der Attraktion ab. Er festigte seinen Griff um die schmalen Hüften. „Das klang grade nicht sehr glücklich.“, kommentierte er.

 

Die Gestalt vor ihm seufzte noch einmal leise, bevor sie leicht ihren Kopf drehte und ihn über die Schulter anblickte. Zweifelnd sahen ihn die braunen Augen an. „Er wird den Knopf nicht drücken.“

 

Nun war es der Dunkelhaarige der leise seufzte. Er bettete sein Kinn auf die schmale Schulter vor ihm und blickte hinunter. Sein Blick glitt über die nackten Körper, bis er den zierlichen Körper auf der Bank wiederfand, der Körper, der in den letzten Minuten immer weniger reagierte. „Nein“, bestätigte er die Vermutung seines Freundes. „Nicht wenn der Kleine genauso stur ist wie sein Bruder.“ Was er offensichtlich auch war, wie er sehen konnte.

 

Sanft gab er seinen Freund einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor er sich von ihm löste. Er wandte sich von der Brüstung ab. Eine Hand griff nach seinem Arm, bevor er auch nur einen Schritt in Richtung Treppe machen konnte. „Wo willst du hin?“

 

„Dem Ganzen ein Ende setzen.“ Behutsam griff er nach der Hand an seinem Arm und drückte diese kurz. „Bleib hier, mein süßer Hase, es-“

 

„Nein!“ Entschlossen sahen ihn die braunen Augen an. Der dunkelhaarige Mann wusste aus Erfahrung das es nichts bringen würde an seinen Plan, den jungen Kaiba dazu zu bringen den Panikknopf zu drücken und schnell zurück zu seinem Freund zurückzukommen, festzuhalten. Er kannte seinen Liebsten gut genug um zu wissen das seine Entschlossenheit mit einer unglaublichen Sturheit gepaart war. Zierliche Finger verflochteten sich mit seinen. „Er wird jemanden brauchen der sich um ihn kümmert.“

 

Der Dunkelhaarige trat wieder auf seinen Freund zu. Er schlang seinen Arm um die zerbrechlich wirkende Taille. Langsam nickte. Mokuba würde jemanden brauchen der ihn nicht nur half in einen der privaten Räume zu kommen, sondern ihn auch säuberte. Aber vor allem würde er jemanden brauchen der ihm emotional einen Halt geben würde. „Du hast Recht.“

 

Das glockenhelle Lachen seines Freundes drang an sein Ohr, als er erneut über dessen Schulter hinunter auf das Spektakel blickte. „Natürlich habe ich das.“ Sanfte Lippen strichen über seine Wange, bevor sich der schlanke Körper von ihm löste. „Auf geht es zur Rettung eines kleinen Drachen!“

 

Der schwarzhaarige Mann warf einen letzten kurzen Blick über seine Schulter, hinunter auf den besagten kleinen Drachen. Hoffentlich würde der junge Drache dankbarer sein als das es der große jemals war.

 

~ * ~

 

Ein leises schmerzhaftes Wimmern verließ Mokubas Lippen, bevor er es stoppen konnte. Das eindringen des Mannes hinter ihm, oder von denen vor ihm, war schon lange nicht mehr angenehm oder gar lustvoll, er war nur noch mit Schmerz verbunden. Krampfhaft klammerte er sich an die Beine der Bank. Sein Körper war ein einziger schmerzhafter Punkt, seine Erregung schon längst verflogen. Mehr als einmal tanzten schwarze Punkte vor seinen Augen und wurden bei jedem Auftauchen größer und größer. Seine Umgebung beachtete er schon lange nicht mehr, er war nur noch auf seinen schmerzhaften Körper und die schwarzen Punkte vor seinen Augen.

 

Ihm war bewusst das er sich übernommen hatte, dass er definitiv den Mund zu voll genommen hatte. Aber es gab kein Weg für ihn nun zurück. Sein Stolz verbat es ihm einfach nach dem Zylinder zu tasten, der ihm irgendwann am Anfang aus den Fingern geglitten war. Er würde nicht aufgeben. Obwohl es für einen kurzen Augenblick verlockend war in die Dunkelheit zu gleiten, als ihn wieder die dunklen Punkte vor seinen Augen tanzten und ihn lockten. Bevor er sich jedoch tatsächlich über diese Verlockung Gedanken machen konnte, umfasste eine zierliche, sanfte Hand seine. Eine etwas rauere Hand berührte seine Schulter auf der anderen Seite. Mokuba brauchte ein paar Augenblicke um sich soweit zu fassen, bis er begreifen konnte das zwei Männer dicht an seinen Seiten waren, der mit der zierlichen Hand war links von ihm und der mit der rauen an seiner rechten.

 

Panik stieg langsam in ihm auf. Nur Analsex, so war das abgesprochen gewesen, nichts anderes. Nun waren diese beiden Männer an seiner Seite. Würden sie versuchen wollen etwas anderes zu machen, ihn dazu zu drängen? Ehe er richtig in Panik verfallen konnte, weil die beiden Männer sich scheinbar nicht an die Regeln hielten, wurde ihm etwas in die Hand gedrückt. Verblüfft blinzelten die blauen Augen hinter der Kapuzenmaske. „Zierlich“ hatte ihm den Panikknopf gegeben. Etwas Weiches strich ihm über die Schulter und jagte ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken, wie er gestehen musste einen sehr angenehmen Schauer. „Bitte“, wurde dicht an sein Ohr geflüstert. Über die Musik, Gesprächsfetzen und andere Geräusche des Raumes hätte er beinahe nicht das Wort gehört.

 

Bewegung auf seiner Rechten, ließ Mokuba leicht den Kopf drehen. Der Mann mit der raueren Hand strich mit kleinen Kreisen über seine Schulter. „Drück den Knopf.“ Auch diese Worte gingen beinahe in der Geräuschkulisse unter. Irritiert runzelte er die Stirn. Warum wollten diese beiden Männer das er den Panikknopf drückte? Leicht schüttelte er den Kopf, nicht nur als Antwort, sondern auch um die schwarzen Punkte zu vertreiben, die ihm langsam aber sicher nicht mehr in ruhe lassen wollten. „Sturkopf.“

 

Mokuba öffnete seinen Mund um etwas darauf zu erwidern, doch was herauskam waren keine Worte, sondern ein kleiner spitzer Schrei. Der Mann hinter ihm hatte seine Position leicht verändert und so Mokubas Prostata getroffen. Es tat weh, höllisch weh! Die Stimulation war schon lange nicht mehr angenehm, sondern schmerzte nur noch. Instinktiv versuchte sein Körper sich zu entziehen, doch die Hände des Mannes auf seinen Hüften zogen ihn wieder zurück. Wimmernd ließ er den Kopf hängen. Die zierliche Hand, die noch immer um seine war, schloss sich noch ein Stück fester um seine. Das schwarz vor seinen Augen wurde größer. Panisch tastete er. Ein weiterer kleiner Schrei verließ ihm, bevor die Dunkelheit ihn endgültig einhüllte.

 

_~ * ~_

 

Ein schriller Alarm hallte kurz durch den ganzen Raum, dicht gefolgt von einem derben Fluch. Der Mann, der hinter dem jungen Mann auf der Bank kniete, löste sich mit einem weiteren Fluch von ihm und kam wieder auf die Beine. Böse funkelnd sah er zu dem dunkelhaarigen Mann und seinen Freund, die unberührt neben den jungen Mann knieten. „Das gilt auch für euch.“

 

Der dunkelhaarige Mann ignorierte ihn für den Moment. Sein Blick glitt über den schrecklich stillen Körper zwischen ihm und seinen Liebsten. Er sah wie sich eine zierliche Hand von seinem Freund vom Hals des jungen Kaiba löste. Unruhig suchte er den Blick der braunen Augen. „Er ist nur bewusstlos.“, beantwortete dieser seine unausgesprochene Frage.

 

Zufrieden nickte er, bevor er sich erhob und an den Clubbesitzer wandte, der wieder auf das Podium getreten war. Der Mann, der zuletzt an der Reihe gewesen war, hatte sich ebenfalls dem Clubbesitzer zugewandt. „Die Regeln gelten für alle!“ Beschwerte er sich.

 

„Ich weiß.“ Der Clubbesitzer ließ seinen Blick kurz über die Anwesenden auf dem Podium gleiten ließ. Er warf den Dunkelhaarigen eine Decke zu, die dieser auffing. „Raum 11.“ Er drehte sich um, dabei faste er den anderen Mann an der Schulter. „Ich hätte da einen hübschen Twink an der Bar, der sich sicherlich für dich interessieren würde.“ Grummelnd ließ sich der Mann vom Podium ziehen.

 

Seufzend entspannte sich der Dunkelhaarige, er hatte sich innerlich auf mindestens eine Diskussion vorbereitet, umso erleichterter war er das es nicht so weit gekommen war. „Decke.“ Er drehte sich zu seinem Freund um, der auffordernd eine Hand ausgestreckt hatte. Er reichte sie ihm. Zusammen schafften sie es den jungen Körper in die Decke einzuwickeln. „Okay… Teil eins erledigt, kleinen Drachen gerettet.“ Fröhlich lächelnd blickte ihn sein Freund an.

 

Kopfschüttelnd lächelnd fuhr er sich durch das dunkle Haar. „Ich dachte das wäre der ganze Plan gewesen.“ Sanft schob er seinen Freund beiseite. So behutsam wie möglich verfrachtete er den jungen Kaiba in seine Arme, ein Arm unter seine Knie, der andere um den schmalen Rücken. Mit dem zusätzlichen Gewicht war es etwas schwieriger auf die Beine zu kommen, aber er schaffte es.

 

Das fröhliche Lachen seines Freundes folgte ihm, als er sich einen Weg vom Podium in Richtung der privaten Räume bahnte. „Retten war Teil eins. Teil zwei ist verhätscheln und tätscheln.“ Der zierliche Körper schob sich an ihn vorbei und öffnete die Tür, die den Club von den kleinen privaten Räumen trennte. Die Fröhlichkeit wich etwas aus dem blassen Gesicht zurück, die braunen Augen blickten mit unverhohlener Besorgnis auf das Bündel. „Vielleicht weniger tätscheln als hätscheln“, meinte er nachdenklich.

 

„Ja.“ Mit seiner Last ging er den ruhigeren Flur entlang. Bei jedem Schritt glaubte er, dass der Junge in seinen Armen schwerer wurde, obwohl es eigentlich seine Arme das Problem waren, sie wurden müde. Er war heil froh als er die Tür Nummer 11 vor sich sehen konnte. Aus Erfahrung wusste er das es einer der größeren Räume war, schließlich war es ein Raum ausschließlich für die VIP-Kunden des Clubs. Sie beide hatten schon in einen dieser Räume ein paar schöne Stunden verbracht, dabei waren sie nicht immer allein geblieben. Kopfschüttelnd schob er die Erinnerungen beiseite. Jetzt mussten sie sich lieber um den jungen Kaiba kümmern, der sich übernommen hatte. „Tür!“

 

„Schon da.“ Erneut schob sich sein Freund an ihn vorbei und öffnete auch diese Tür. Dankend nickte er, als er an seinen Freund vorbei in den Raum ging. Zielstrebig ging er auf das Bett zu und legte den bewusstlosen Körper darauf. Erleichtert seufzte er auf, seine Arme dankten ihm. Er hörte wie die Tür sich schloss und leise Schritte zu ihm ans Bett kamen. „Ein Bad würde ihm sicherlich guttun. Es würde seinen Muskeln helfen sich zu entspannen.“

 

„Vielleicht“, stimmte er zu. Leicht schüttelte er den Kopf. „Lieber nicht.“

 

„Warum?“

 

„Ich denke es wäre keine gute Idee, nicht so lange er bewusstlos ist.“

 

Leise summte sein Freund an seiner Seite. „Okay… verstanden. Trotzdem können wir ihn nicht so auf dem Bett lassen.“ Mit diesen Worten eilte sein Freund ins Bad. Kurz darauf konnte er Wasser fließen hören. Er selbst stand einen Augenblick neben dem Bett stehen. Bevor er sich abwandte und nach der Kleidung des Jungen fragen wollte. Da viel sein Blick auf einen Stuhl, der rechts neben der Zimmertür stand. Darauf lag feinsäuberlich gefaltet eine Jeans, Boxershorts und ein markantes gestreiftes Shirt. Er ging zu dem Stuhl. Seine Finger strichen über das blau-türkis gestreifte Shirt. Der Stoff war dünner als er aussah, so als wäre das Shirt einmal zu oft gewaschen worden. Doch noch waren keine Löcher zu sehen, aber das war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit. Er wusste das es eines der liebsten Kleidungsstücke des Jüngeren war, aber das er es eigentlich nicht mehr wirklich tragen konnte. Der Wachstumsschub hatte dafür gesorgt, nun war es zu kurz und offenbarte seine Taille. Was den jungen Kaiba nicht davon abhielt es das ein oder andere Mal zu tragen. Lächelnd schüttelte er seinen Kopf, ob der Kleine wusste welche Wirkung er damit auf einige Menschen hatte? Bis zum heutigen Abend hätte er gesagt das dem nicht so wäre, doch nun war er sich nicht mehr ganz so sicher.

 

Er zog seine Hand so weit zurück das er die Boxershorts greifen konnte. Mit dem Kleidungsstück in der Hand ging er zurück zum Bett. Er legte die Shorts ans Bettende. Behutsam machte er sich daran den Jüngeren aus dem Kokon zu befreien, in dem sie ihn eingewickelt hatten. Nach kurzen zögern streifte er auch die Kapuzenmaske vom Kopf des Jüngeren. Er legte die Maske auf den Nachttisch. Sanft streichelte er über einer der geröteten Wangen. Hinter sich hörte er einen leisen Laut. Ein Laut den er in den letzten vier Jahren zu deuten gelernt hatte, ein in Keim ersticktes enttäuschtes Seufzen. Leicht drehte er sich zum Badezimmer um, in dessen Tür sein Freund stand. Kopfschüttelnd kam dieser näher und setzte die Schale mit Wasser auf den Nachttisch ab. „Er wird nicht glücklich darüber sein das du ihm die Maske abgenommen hast.“ Der tadelnde Ton war zwar gut kaschiert, doch er hörte ihn heraus, schließlich war es nicht das erste Mal, dass er diesen Ton hörte.

 

„Kann gut sein.“ Erneut ließ er seine Knöchel über die erhitzte Haut gleiten. „Aber es passt mir einfach nicht, dass er die ganze Zeit diese bescheuerte Maske trägt.“

 

Kopfschüttelnd zog sich er sich den seidenen Schal vom Hals, den sein Liebster ihn am frühen Abend aufgedrängt hatte. Demonstrativ hielt er ihn hoch, bevor er sich Mokuba zuwandte. Behutsam band er den jungen Kaiba seinen Schal um. Leise seufzte sein Freund.

 

Lächelnd wandte sich er seinem Freund zu und umfasste sanft dessen Gesicht. „Ich weiß das du das nicht gemeint hast. Aber ich möchte das du mir vertraust. Okay?“ Zaghaft nickte sein Freund. „Danke, mein süßes Häschen.“

 

_~ * ~_

 

Nur langsam lichtete sich die Dunkelheit um Mokuba. Es dauerte noch einige Zeit bis seine Sinne halbwegs wieder richtig funktionierten. Er lag nicht mehr auf der mehr schlecht als recht gepolsterten Bank, sondern nun auf etwas weiches Nachgiebiges. Verwirrt öffnete er die Augen. Sofort bemerkte den Unterschied. Wo zuvor noch Dunkelheit geherrscht hatte, dank der Kapuzenmaske, doch nun war es anders, er konnte zwischen Hell und Dunkel unterscheiden. Wenn er leicht seinen Kopf drehte konnte er erahnen wo der Nachttisch mit der brennenden Lampe war. Irritiert hob er seine Rechte und bestastete sein Gesicht. Etwas Seidiges war über seine Augen gebunden worden. Jemand hatte ihm die Maske abgenommen und dieses Tuch umgebunden, jemand hatte sein Gesicht gesehen und wusste nun wer er war. Panik begann sich in seinem Körper breit zu machen.

 

Eine Hand strich sanft über seine Wange. Das war der Moment als er merkte das er nicht allein war. Ein schlanker, warmer Körper lag hinter ihm und hatte einen Arm um seine Taille geschlungen. Ein anderer Körper war dicht an seiner Front gepresst. Zu diesem Körper gehörte auch die Hand, die über seine Wange streichelte. Weiche Lippen streiften seine. „Schhhhh… alles ist gut.“ Murmelte eine verschlafene, männliche Stimme an seinen Lippen. Etwas an der Stimme kam ihm vertraut vor, aber er wusste nicht wohin er die Stimme einordnen sollte.

 

Der Körper hinter ihm rührte sich. Warmer Atem streifte seinen Nacken. „Du bist bei uns sicher.“ Diese Stimme klang nicht verschlafen, sondern hellwach. Genauso wie die Stimme des anderen Mannes weckte sie eine Art wiedererkennen in ihn aus, doch er konnte sie ebenso wenig einer Person zuordnen. „Wir haben dich gewaschen und ins Bett gesteckt.“

 

„Danke.“ Nervös rutschte Mokuba etwas hin und her. Dabei bemerkte er zwei Dinge, zum einen das er eine Short trug, zum anderen das die beiden Männer, zwischen denen er lag, angezogen waren. Das nahm ihm etwas von seinem Unbehagen.

 

Ein leises Kichern drang zu ihm. Bei dem Kichern regte sich etwas in seinem Gehirn, doch es war zu schnell wieder verschwunden als das er hätte sagen können woher dieses vertraute Gefühl und wiedererkennen herkam. „Wir waren brav, versprochen.“, flüsterte der Mann vor ihm.

 

„Wir sind hier, damit du nach diesem Abend nicht allein bist und sich jemand um dich kümmert.“ Kam es von hinten.

 

Verstehend nickte Mokuba. Er war dankbar dafür nicht allein zu sein, selbst wenn er nicht gedacht hätte das er nach diesem Abend überhaupt so schnell wieder Gesellschaft haben wollte. Unsicher betastete er seine jetzige Augenbinde. „Was… was ist mit der Maske?“

 

Leise seufzte der Mann hinter ihm. „Ich habe sie dir abgenommen.“ Eine Hand strich durch sein Haar, unwillkürlich spannte er sich an. „Mir hat der Gedanke nicht gefallen das du die ganze Zeit mit dieser Maske hier liegst.“

 

„Die Augenbinde?“

 

„Mein Schal.“ Der Mann löste sich von ihm. Leichte Bewegung hinter ihm verriet ihm das sich der Mann weiter bewegte. „Du kannst ihn abmachen, wenn du willst.“

 

Nun seufzte der Mann vor ihm leise. „Wir werden dich nicht dran hindern. Aber…“ Auch er löste sich von Mokuba, doch er blieb bei ihm. „Aber du könntest den Schal auch aufbehalten, das ganze Mysterium würde bestehen bleiben.“

 

„Ihr wisst wer ich bin.“

 

„Ja“, antworteten beide Männer.

 

Bevor auch nur ansatzweise die Panik von ihm ergreifen konnte, wurde sein Gesicht von feinen Händen umfasst. Unwillkürlich breitete sich ihn eine sanfte Ruhe in ihm aus. „Ich verspreche dir das wir niemanden sagen werden das wir dich hier heute Abend gesehen haben. Niemand, wirklich niemand, wird davon erfahren.“

 

Mokuba dachte einen Moment nach. Seine Instinkte, die dank der Misshandlung von Gozaburo und der Erziehung durch Seto leicht durcheinander waren, sagten ihm das er diesen beiden Männern auf keinen Fall vertrauen konnte, das sie sein Geheimnis verraten würden. Vielleicht sogar an den Meistbietenden verkaufen würden. Doch etwas in ihm ließ ihn an dieses Versprechen glauben, diesen beiden Männern glauben. „Okay. Ich vertraue euch.“

 

Ein hauchzarter Kuss war seine Belohnung. „Danke.“

 

„Dreh dich auf den Bauch.“

 

Mokuba drehte sich zur Stimme des anderen Mannes um, der irgendwo am Fußende stehen musste. „Warum?“, fragte er misstrauisch.

 

„Ah…“ Der Mann mit den sanften Händen löste sich endgültig von ihm und rutschte weg. „Du glücklicher, du bekommst eine Massage.“ Ein gespielter enttäuschter Laut drang zu ihm.

 

„Ach sei still du, du bekommst oft genug eine Massage von mir.“ Leise kicherte der andere Mann wieder. Wieder dieses Kichern, als er es erneut hörte wusste er woher das Vertraute Gefühl kam. Einer seiner Freunde hatte ein ähnlich klingendes Lachen, das für ihn immer wie ein melodisches Glockenspiel klang. Es war ein Lachen, dem er stunden lauschen konnte, wenn man ihm die Möglichkeit bieten würde. Eine Hand an seinem Knöchel holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken heraus, Gedanken an etwas das er nie haben könnte. „Deine Muskeln sind sicherlich noch verspannt und es würde guttun, wenn du eine Massage bekommst.“ Schweigend drehte sich Mokuba auf den Bauch.

_~ * ~_

 

Gedankenverloren ließ Mokuba den schwarzen Seidenschal durch seine Finger gleiten. Es war sein Erinnerungsstück an die beiden unbekannten Männer, die vor beinahe einen Monat seine Überheblichkeit zum passendsten Moment einen Riegel vorgeschoben hatten und sich danach so sanft um ihn gekümmert hatten. Die beiden Männer die am morgen verschwunden gewesen waren, als Mokuba aus seinem erholsamen Schlaf wachgeworden war. Nur der Schal war zurückgeblieben, wie eine Erinnerung das die beiden Männer kein Traum gewesen waren.

 

Er war oft zurück in den Club gegangen. Ihm war bewusst das es schier unmöglich war die beiden Männer zu finden, wenn er nicht einmal ihre Gesichter kannte. Trotzdem hatte er es versucht. Jeder Besuch war vergeblich gewesen. Mokuba wusste nicht was ihn dazu trieb die Männer wieder treffen zu wollen, aber er wollte nicht aufgeben. Er wollte wieder dieses leise Kichern wieder hören, die etwas rauen Hände spüren, die seine Muskeln zum entspannen verholfen hatten. Vor allem aber wollte er diese beiden Männer näher kennenlernen.

 

„Warum gucken wir uns das nochmal an?“ Die Stimme seines Bruders holte ihn ruckartig aus seinen Gedanken zurück.

 

Verwirrt blinzelte Mokuba, bis er sich wieder bewusst wurde wo er wieder war. Sein Blick ging zum großen Fernseher in ihrem Wohnzimmer. Lächelnd beobachtete er einen Moment die Figur, die über den Bildschirm glitt. „Weil es die Japanischen Meisterschaften sind.“

 

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Mokuba wie Seto die Papiere beiseitelegte, die er bisher gelesen hatte, und ihm einen Blick zuwarf. „Und warum gucken wir uns die Japanischen Meisterschaften in Eiskunstlaufen an?“

 

„Weil ich es gucken will.“ Kurz zögerte Mokuba, bevor er mit einem anderen Grund rausrückte. „Außerdem ist Ryou dabei.“

 

„Bakura?“ Harkte Seto nach. Mokuba nickte. „Ich wusste nicht, dass er Eiskunstläufer geworden ist.“

 

Mokuba schluckte die erste Erwiderung herunter, die ihm in den Sinn gekommen war. Er hatte sich erst am vergangenen Abend mit Seto angelegt, als dieser versucht hatte zu erfahren wo er Abend für Abend hin verschwand. Setos fordernde Art war nicht gut bei ihm angekommen und eines hatte zum anderen geführt. Daher hatte sich Mokuba entschieden nicht auch diesen Abend in einen Streit ausarten zu lassen. Und seinen Bruder mit der Nase darauf zu stoßen das er der Gruppe rund um Yugi seit ihrer Schulzeit keine Beachtung mehr geschenkt hatte, obwohl auch schon während der Schulzeit, war ein Garant dafür das der Abend nicht ganz so friedlich enden würde, wie er begonnen hatte. „Ryou macht das seit seiner Kindheit eher hobbymäßig. Vor vier Jahren hat er sich dazu entschieden es im Profisport zu versuchen.“

 

„Also zu der Zeit als er mit Devlin zusammengekommen ist?“ Überrascht drehte er seinen Kopf zu seinem Bruder, der mit verschränkten Beinen im Sessel saß und seinen Blick fest auf das Geschehen auf dem Fernseher gerichtet hatte. Seto bemerkte seinen Blick und erwiderte diesen betont ruhig. „Joey.“

 

„Ah.“ Unsicher blickte Mokuba zwischen den Fernseher und Seto, der sich wieder dem Fernseher zugewandt hatte, hin und her. „Also… du und Joey…?“

 

„Wir treffen uns gelegentlich.“

 

Langsam nickte Mokuba. Er kannte seinen Bruder gut genug um zu wissen das diese Aussage mehr Bedeutung hatte als dieser zugeben wollte. Wenn er ehrlich war konnte er sich nicht einmal daran erinnern das Seto jemals zugestanden hatte das er jemanden sieht. „Ich freu mich für dich.“ Seine Zustimmung wurde mit einem Schnauben kommentiert.

 

Mokubas Aufmerksamkeit wurde von seinem Bruder abgelenkt, als Ryou als nächster Läufer angekündigt wurde. Nicht zum ersten Mal blieb sein Blick gebannt an den ruhigen Bewegungen des Älteren hängen, der in aller Ruhe seine Trainingsjacke auszog und einige letzten Worte mit seinem Trainer wechselte. „Was hat es eigentlich mit Devlins Schal auf sich?“

 

„Hä?“ Irritiert blickte er zu seinem großen Bruder.

 

„Der Schal.“ Seto deutete mit dem Kinn auf den schwarzen Schal, den Mokuba noch immer in den Händen hielt. „Ich wusste nicht das Devlin in der letzten Zeit in Domino gewesen war.“

 

Konfus hielt er den Schal in der Höhe. „Wieso glaubst du das es Dukes Schal ist?“

 

Seto schnaubte leise. „Weil dieser Gockel den Schal seit drei Jahren immer bei sich hat.“ Seto beugte sich etwas in dem Sessel vor und betastete den Schal. „Diese ausgefransten Enden würde ich überall wiedererkennen.“ Unwillkürlich ging sein Blick auf die Enden des Schals, an denen tatsächlich ein paar Fäden heraushingen. „Also, wie kommt es das du Devlins Schal hast?“

 

„Devlins Schal…“, wiederholte Mokuba tonlos. Wie von selbst ging sein Blick zurück zum Fernseher, wo ein lächelnder Ryou aufs Eis glitt. Zierliche Hände streckten sich in die Höhe. Zierliche Hände, von denen er wusste das sie seidenweich waren. Er hatte sie oft genug berührt als Ryou ihm noch Nachhilfeunterricht gegeben hatte. Das leise Kichern gehört, wenn Ryou versuchte nicht offen zu lachen. Die Vertrautheit die er bei den beiden Männern gespürt hatte. Das Gefühl die Stimmen schon einmal gehört zu haben. Mokuba konnte spüren wie ihm sämtliches Blut aus dem Gesicht wich.

 

Eine kühle Hand berührte seine. „Mokuba?“

 

Ruckartig stand Mokuba auf. „Ich… ich… ich brauch frische Luft.“ Ohne auf den besorgten Ausruf seines großen Bruders zu achten, hastete Mokuba aus dem Wohnzimmer. Blind für seine Umgebung hastete er die Treppe hinauf und in sein Zimmer. In seinem Kopf drehten sich nur zwei Sätze, _Sie wussten es!_ Und _Lachen sie über den dummen, reichen Bengel?_. Keuchend viel er vor seinem Bett auf die Knie. Mit Tränen in den Augen lehnte er seine Stirn gegen die weiche Matratze. Er hatte fast einen Monat nach den zwei Männern gesucht, die ihm im Club so liebevoll behandelt hatten, sogar seinen Kopf aus der Schlinge gezogen hatten. Die beiden Männer in die er sich vielleicht ein klein wenig verliebt hatte. Ausgerechnet diese beiden Männer waren Duke Devlin und Ryou Bakura, glückliches Paar seit vier Jahren. Zwei Männer, mit denen er groß geworden war und sie bewunderte. Zwei Männer bei denen er schon unter normalen Umständen keine Chance hätte. Mokuba zweifelte nicht im Geringsten daran das er jetzt ganz unten durch war bei den beiden. Aufschluchzend schob er sein Gesicht in die Tagesdecke.

 

_Ende?_


End file.
